


Her Best Girl

by Multi_Memories



Series: ABO Last Of Us [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ellie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bossy Dina, F/F, Girl Penis, Lack of Communication, Omega Dina, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shy Ellie, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, soft ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories
Summary: Dina was gone. And for all of that time, she was the only thing on Ellie’s mind. When the omega left, they were at an awkward point in their relationship. Awkward as in they fucked the night before and Dina left her without explanation.Now over a month later, she was at some party in town with a few of her alpha friends. She was slowly tuning herself out, on her second cup on whatever mixed concoction was in the cooler. Suddenly it hit her. The scent of warmth like a roasting fire and freshly squeezed berries. The smell awakened something in her and her alpha growled. Across the room, her gaze was locked onto the only person she’d been thinking about.Her omega, Dina.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: ABO Last Of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913239
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party

If it weren’t for Jessie, all the contents of her cup would’ve slipped into her shirt. Absolutely stalled in her tracks, the alpha’s eyes were only on one thing in the wrong. The music blasting in the room silenced as her eyes roamed her body. She couldn’t believe how long it had been since she’d seen her and she couldn’t believe how much she changed. Half of the summer could do a lot. 

Across the room, Dina was standing, talking with her friends. Ellie watched in awe at her distant friend, feeling her heart rage inside her chest. And other parts rage inside her pants. The omega was wearing a black crop top that showed a belly ring Ellie knew was new. Along with that, her jeans were tight on her thighs, shaping her hips perfectly. Ellie swore she could see a hint of tattoo peeking up from her waist and she desperately wanted to know what it was. 

“Jesus. Dina sure got sexier,” Russell said, snapping Ellie from her trance. “Crazy what a trip with her sister could do.” 

“Yeah, unbelievable. Do you think she’ll take me back?” Jesse jokes and the alphas around her laughed.

“You know she hates your guts Jesse. I’d have a better chance,” Samuel said, smirking. He moved from the semi-circle of people and stepped in front of Ellie’s view of her friend. He looked behind him and saw the omega’s friend clearing from her. “Matter of fact, I’m gonna go talk to her now.” 

“Talk to who Manning?” Dina said, peeking from behind his stature. “Going to hit on some unlucky omega?”

“Uh, Dina hey,” He said awkwardly, looking down at her. “Nice to see you. How was your trip?” 

“Good. I missed home though. Can take a girl outta Jackson but not the Jackson from a girl,” Dina said, diverting her attention from the taller man. She looked forward and locked eyes with an alpha of a smaller, shorter build. “Hey, Ellie.” 

“Hey, Hi Dina. It’s been a while,” Ellie said, trying not to keep eye contact. There was an awkwardness between them and she wished she could disappear.

“Not just a while. 6 weeks, 4 days, 13 hours and 34 minutes,” Dina said, moving past Samuel and closer to Ellie. “Not that I’m keeping track.” 

“Oh, yeah not at all,” Ellie said, smiling as she took a sip from her cup. Whatever’s in this drink would be the only thing that’ll get her through the night. 

“Come with me. I miss my favorite alpha over my trip,” Dina said, grabbing Ellie’s hand and pulling her away from the boys. Ellie sparred a goodbye look to them and immediately forgot she even knew them. Dina was enthralling, catching the attention of everyone at the party and she chose Ellie to be her partner. The alpha could only wonder how long it’d last this time.

Dina pulled Ellie to the dance floor but the redhead tugged back, stopping her.

“Come in Ellie. Cold feet?” She said, tugging her arm. Ellie’s face turned up in discomfort. 

“You know I’m not good at dancing. I’ll only embarrass myself,” She said and Dina pouted. 

“Come oh please? Be my good girl,” Dina said and Ellie’s cheeks burned. Dina knew what hold that had over her. With one last gulp, she placed the cup on a table and let Dina pull her. The omega smiled and they staggered onto the dance floor. 

The music bumped around them, loud and pounding but Ellie ignored it, focusing on her friend. Dina was smiling and carefree. Her hair was down over her shoulders and Ellie could barely believe she didn’t see a hair tie. 

The omega grabbed Ellie’s shirt and pulled her closer, tilting her head just slightly up and locking eyes with her. Dina smirked and Ellie copied her, rocking side to side with the beat. Their bodies were touching ever so slightly, rubbing against each other in just the right spot. Ellie tries to lose herself in the music, trying not to focus on the omega pressed against her. She tried to look anywhere other than the omega but that proved to be worthless. 

Dina grabbed her chin and forced her to look down into her eyes. The air left the alpha’s chest and she almost locked up. The look on Dina’s face was exactly the same as it was the night before she left. Dark pooling eyes with a spark hidden behind it. Her mouth was open ever so slightly and she was breathing heavily. Ellie was glad it was mostly dark and she was wearing tight pants. 

Letting instinct take over, she put her hands on Dina’s hips and started to rock with her, pulling her closer. Their bodies clashed together and it suddenly got much hotter. Ellie lost herself to the music and the feel of the omega’s closeness, slipping into a Dina filled void. Her nose was swarmed with the omega’s scent and she held her hips tighter, impossibly pulling her closer. She felt Dina’s breath on her neck and just barely felt the graze of her teeth by her collarbone. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

She spun Dina around, pressing against her from behind and grabbing her neck in an almost chokehold. Dina gasped and pressed herself against the alpha harder. They rubbed together and Ellie pulsed in her jeans, Dina’s scent clouding her brain. She faintly realized Dina had to feel her now but couldn’t bring herself to care. The alpha’s other arm, dragged down Dina’s leg, towards her inner thigh and her breath hitched. Just as Ellie was about to go further, there was a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ellie!” Jesse shouted in her ear and she growled, turning around. “Calm down, listen.” 

“What,” She said in a husk she barely recognized as her own voice. 

“You guys either leave now or you’ve going to have a bigger audience than you do now,” Jesse said and Ellie looked up and around. There was a clear circle of people around them, omegas, alphas and betas alike staring. Shit. She grabbed Dina’s hand and pulled her away from the crowd and out of the party all together. 

“Holy shit,” Ellie said, taking in a few breaths of air. The party was mostly cleared out outside except for a few stragglers. She ran her hands through her hair and her face. 

“Holy shit indeed,” Dina said breathliy, coming out of her daze. She was slightly smiling but Ellie still felt horrible.

“I’m sorry Dina, I got caught up,” Ellie said, turning to her and she was met with a hand on her mouth. 

“Talk later. Right now let’s go to my car,” Dina said and Ellie nodded. They walked down the block, finding Dina’s car parked on the side of the road. Ellie let the cool air clear her head and entered the omega’s car with a clear mind. She tried not to let the fact that Dina held her hand the entire way there affect her. She sat in the rear seat and was about to close the door until Dina climbed in after her and onto her. 

“Dina, what,” She tried to say before the omega’s lips met her own. Dina moaned into her mouth, rolling her hips into Ellie’s and the alpha grabbed her hips with the same amount of force as the party. Dina rubbed against her, moaning each time their lips parted and smashing them together even harder. “Dina,” She husked out, trying to stop her. “Dina, baby.” The omega just kissed her harder, hands on either side of Ellie’s face. The alpha could only describe this as paradise but she knew they had to talk. With a deep breath, Ellie let out a growl, feeling Dina whine and pull back, tilting her head up and neck out. 

“Stop just for a few minutes,” Ellie said and Dina whined. Ellie pulled back her domineering scent and allowed Dina to come down. “Better?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry Ellie,” Dina said, running a hand through her own hair. The air in the car was thick already and 5 minutes hadn’t even passed. The omega looked down and started to play with one of the strings on her jeans. “Ellie, do we have to do this now? Can’t it wait?” 

“No, it can’t,” Ellie sighed. “We can’t leave it any longer, Dina.” 

Dina frowned and looked off to the side for a moment. She sighed and swiped some hair from her face. They stayed quiet for a minute until the omega spoke.

“I’m sorry,” She said, the sour smell of sadness and discomfort in the air. “I really am Ellie. I just disappeared.” 

“Not just leaving Dina, but what you said,” Ellie huffed.”I mean did you mean it? Or did you just want me to embarrass myself? I poured my heart out to you and you left me. Do you know how it felt when I woke up and you weren’t there?” Anguish was written all over the alpha’s face and she hated talking about this but it needed to be done. 

Dina whined and looked down. “Ellie, I meant everything I said to you, I love you. I was just scared and felt like if I didn’t do something about it before I left, you’d find someone else.” 

“If you felt that way, why didn’t you text me? Call me, hell even write me? Send a postcard or something?” Ellie objected. “Or even better, tell me you were leaving for a month and a half! You were just gone and I didn’t know what to do, what to think. I thought I did something wrong, I thought you resented me, you regretted what we did, that I wasn’t good enough for you anymore.“

“I’d never regret that Ellie,” Dina said, cutting her off. “You’ve been nothing but good to me, good for me.” 

“That’s how it felt when you disappeared. You didn’t even say goodbye. You just fucked me, told me you loved me, called me a good girl, your _best_ girl and thought that was the only thing you needed to do,” Ellie exclaimed. “I know you were scared but what about me? Did you think I wasn’t?” 

“No, no no Ellie, you didn’t lose me, I’m so sorry,” Dina said, pressing light kisses all around the alpha’s face. “I was wrong, I am wrong for leaving you the way I did. I hurt you and I’m sorry, I was just so scared that you’d regret it in the morning and want to go back to just being friends. I couldn’t handle that.” 

  
“So instead of facing what you did, you ran? Why not just not fucking me until you came back?” Ellie questioned, tears streaming down her face.   
  


They went quiet, Dina looking away from her with tears falling down her face. Ellie couldn’t stop herself, wiping away the droplets. Dina sniffled and looked her in the eyes. 

“I didn’t just want to be your omega friend, I wanted to be your omega,” Dina said, almost sobbing. “I just didn’t wanna lose you, Ellie. If I had waited, you would have moved on and I would have lost you.” 

“Then you could have talked to me, you know? How much of this could have been avoided?” Ellie asked. She knew her heart belonged to the omega on top of her and nothing would ever change that but she was hurt at the same time and needed her to know that. 

“All of it, I know. I just froze and had a one track mind and ideas were put in my head by Talia and I didn’t know what to think,” Dina said. “I just love you so much that I couldn’t decide what was right and what was wrong until it was too late and-“

Dina was cut off by the alpha’s lips gently pressing against hers. She fell into the kiss, arms going around Ellie’s neck and Ellie’s hand settling on her hips. The kiss deepened as it drew on, the air thick as each of their arousal grew. Dina really didn’t want to but she pulled her head away from the alpha’s and moaned when her lips latched to her neck.

“Ellie, fuck Ellie what about our talk?” Dina moaned, eyes squeezed in pleasure. 

Ellie growled and Dina moaned in response. “We talked. Now, we’re going to my place, it’s closer.” She took the keys from Dina and climbed in the front seat, starting the car and leaving.

She knew she was going quite a bit above the speed limit but could barely pay attention. Dina’s mouth was on her neck, hands rubbing the tent in her pants. The alpha’s grip tightened on the steering wheel and she kept her focus until they pulled into her driveway. They made it to Ellie’s backyard shack, entering and locking the door behind them. 

They kicked their shoes off and Ellie pushed Dina to her bed, quickly taking her own shirt off. Dina began undressing, unable to take her eyes off the alpha in front of her. Ellie’s hands were on her body in an instant, climbing onto her. 

“Ellie I, fuck I missed you so much,” Dina gasped, arching her chest to Ellie’s mouth and hands. The alpha unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side and sucking a boob into her mouth. She moans at the taste of the omega and lightly nibbles on her nipple, causing Dina to thrust her chest further into the alpha’s mouth. “Ellie, fuck Ellie.”   
  


“I’m getting to that,” Ellie growled, looking up at her. Her eyes met Dina and she sat up looking down at the omega. There was a moment of silence, arousal hanging in the air along with their spoken but unspoken need for each other. “Tell me you need me.”   
  


“Ellie, I need you, I really do. I’m sorry for what I did and I’ll promise I won’t leave you how I did anymore and I’ll be your omega, Ellie please,” Dina pleaded, writhing on the bed.   
  


Ellie unclasped her belt and unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off. After kicking them and her boxers to the side, she leaned down and kissed down Dina’s chest, sucking to leave her mark. There were dark purple splotches on her neck and torso and there was a dark look in Ellie’s eyes, watching the woman under her.   
  


“Do you really want to be mine?” Ellie asked, hands stopping at the waistband of Dina’s jeans. “Like, you want to be my mate?”

Dina sat up and held Ellie’s face gently in her hands. The alpha had a vulnerable look in her eyes, jaded pools of emotion.   
  


“Oh Ellie, of course I do. There’s no making up for what I did but I’d do anything to be your mate, your omega,” Dina said. “I really do love you Ellie, I’m in love with you. I know we have plenty of stuff to work out but it’s true.”   
  


The alpha met eyes with her with a small frown. “You truly mean that?”   
  


“I truly do Ellie. You’re my best girl and nothing can change that,” Dina said and Ellie blushed with a small smile. She leaned forward and kissed Dina deeply. The omega smiled into the kiss and chuckled.   
  


The kiss turned serious and heated once more as they struggled to get Dina’s jeans and panties off. Once the clothing was gone, the omega spread her legs and Ellie settled between them. She pressed her hips against Dina’s wet center, groaning lightly. The alpha started to thrust gently, rubbing herself against the omega, feeling the tip of herself knock on the sensitive nub. 

Her alpha was getting aggressive and wanted her to slam into the omega below her but Ellie knew their dynamic and desperately needed Dina’s permission. 

“Dina, come on,” Ellie all but whined, her length throbbing and felt red hot. “Please.” 

“Slow ok? You’re thicker than you think,” Dina said and gasped loudly as the alpha began to push into her. “Oh fuck Ellie!” 

Ellie kept herself from forcing inside and went as slow as she could, pressing into the omega. Dina was as tight and hot as she remembered. She pulled her hips back and pushed them in, sinking deeper with each movement. 

“Oh Ellie, so good, you’re so good,” Dina moaned, nails digging into the alpha’s back. Ellie positioned her arms to rest under Dina’s and began a slow rhythm with her hips. She inched deeper until she bottomed out, panting into the omega’s ear. 

“I missed you so much,” Ellie whispered, kissing down the side of her face and neck. “So much Dina.”

“It was so hard being without you,” Dina moaned out as Ellie moved her hips. “I couldn’t smell you, taste you.” Ellie thrusted her hips harder, her tip bumping against the spongy spot inside of her mate. “I missed my girl, so much.” 

“I’m your girl?” Ellie asked, starting a rougher, faster speed. Dina cried out, clenching around her at the change in pace and Ellie let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure. 

“Yes, Ellie, you’re my girl, my best girl!” Dina yelled, holding Ellie tighter. Their chests rubbing against each other’s, nipples grazing against the other’s. Ellie rocked into her hard, shaking the bed with each movement. 

The headboard slammed against the wall each time she bottomed out inside the omega. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the small garage along with high pitched moans from each of the girls. Ellie was close and if she could take Dina’s sounds as a sign, so was the omega. Dina was writhing under her, moaning and crying out each time Ellie forced herself in and pulled herself out. 

“Dina, Dina baby I’m close, I’m gonna cum!” She rasps out, not stopping her thrusting. Dina tightened around her each time her hips plunged inside, surrounding her in overwhelming heat and wetness. 

“Inside, inside Ellie please! Cum inside me, be a good girl!” Dina said, the praise causing Ellie to groan and move faster. “Please! Please I’m close! Don’t stop!” 

Ellie huffed and sat up, moving her grip to Dina’s hips. She held them roughly, faintly realizing they’ll leave marks afterwards. The alpha flexed her fingers and stopped her hips, catching her breath. Dina looked up at her in a daze, confused at the abrupt change. Just as she was about to croak out a word, Ellie began hammering inside her, causing her to scream. 

Dina’s back arched off the bed and gripped Ellie’s arms, nails digging into them. “Shit! Shit! Shit Ellie, oh my god!” She came with a shout, leaning up and biting down hard on Ellie’s neck, leaving her mark. Ellie gave a few more hard snaps of her hips and came, digging her teeth into the omega’s neck, claiming her mate. Her cum rushed inside her mare, solidifying the mate and they slumped against the bed. 

Dina presses kisses on Ellie’s forehead and face, holding the alpha close. Ellie wrapped her arms around the omega and felt sleep come onto her. But this time, she was sure she wouldn’t wake up alone. 


	2. Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night before Dina left Ellie.

She wasn't doing this, she wasn't doing it, she wasn't doing it. Fuck, she was doing it. Dina got out her car, whipping the door shut. It echoed into the night sky along with the crickets and cicadas. She shakes her hands while walking up to the house, taking deep breaths. Once she was on the porch, she rolled her shoulders and rubbed her hands together before knocking on the door. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could tell she was sweating but it wasn't because of the humid late spring air. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door and with a huff, she pulled herself together, tightening her ponytail. She had a perfect smile on her face as the door opened, revealing the only reason her anxiety would be so high. Ellie Ashley Willams-Miller, her best friend and the only decent Alpha within 1,000 miles.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be so early, come in," Ellie said with a smile. She welcomed Dina in by wrapping her in a tight hug and the omega took a deep breath, relishing in her scent. "I'm glad I could see you, uh alone, before tomorrow. I don't really want Jesse to see me ugly cry, he'd tease me about it forever." 

"If he's not ugly crying himself, you know he's a big baby," Dina said, finding her way to the Miller kitchen and diving in the fridge. She pulled out two beers, one for herself, and for Ellie. Ellie rolled her eyes lovingly and took one as they started towards the stairs. 

"Eh, if so I haven't really seen it. We're more emotional around you than each other," The alpha said, walking up the stairs and drinking her own beer. "I don't get it." 

"It's an omega thing. We get you tanks of people to show their real emotions," Dina said, twisting open the cap. She took a swig, knowing it would be the only thing to keep her calm throughout the night. Ellie's scent was already swirling in her head, partially intoxicating her. 

"Maybe, I don't know much about omegas still. No matter how much Joel tries to tell me," Ellie said shrugging and walking to her bedroom. She turned to Dina and smiled, raising the omega's suspicions. "But, even with me being an oblivious lesbian, I do know a bit about girls soo." She opened her door and Dina's jaw dropped. 

The alpha's usually clothes strewn floor was so spotless, Dina could almost see her reflection in it. There were candles around the room, on her dresser and desk, giving it a soft glow at Dina just adored. They left a nice fragrance in the room that mixed with Ellie's scent perfectly and she felt herself purr. 

"You remember a while ago, you dared me to take you on a friend date and I never did? Well, this seemed like a perfect time to finally do it. Have you leave with a more pleasant memory of me than me doing something stupid like tripping in the hallway," Ellie said jokingly. She chuckled lightly and Dina could tell there was unease in her voice. "Do you um, like it?" 

Dina turned back with tears brimming in her eyes. "Ellie, I love it." She placed down the drinks and wrapping her arms around the alpha's neck. Ellie hugged her back tightly, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her tightly. 

"I'm so glad you do. I had Joel to help me and he even left for the night so we could have a sleepover before you left. I was so nervous, I'm surprised you didn't smell it on me," Ellie said with a perfectly dorky smile and a twinkle in her eyes. 

"You're so perfect Ellie, oh my god," Dina said, looking around the room once more then back at the alpha. "So good." 

Ellie blushed heavily and drunk some of her beer," Thanks D. It's not special. Just a good sendoff for my best friend." 

"More than good, it's amazing," Dina said and sat on the bed. Ellie joined her and smiled sheepishly. The omega leaned on her shoulder, snuggling next to her and Dina felt Ellie's chest rumble lightly with a purr. "Thank you." 

"It's nothing D, just a show of how I appreciate you and everything you have done for me the past years." Ellie paused and took another swig of her beer. Dina could tell something was off with the alpha and found her gaze, raising an eyebrow. Ellie sighed and took another sip before starting.

"I know you're only going away for 2 months at most but," She shuffled, placing her drink on the ground and fiddling her fingers together. She looked away from the omega and let out a shaky breath. "For some reason, I feel like it'll feel longer than that you know? Like I can survive a day without you, a week maybe but a month? Or more? It'll be like a lifetime." As she talked, tears fall down her face and she sniffled, wiping them away.

"Ellie...." Dina whined, looking at her. The alpha whined, looking away. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," Ellie stuttered. "I'm just gonna miss you so much and I know you're gonna call and text all the time but it won't be the same without you here, next to me, being with me. You're close to all I've had for a long time and being without you. I've never even thought of that, let alone having to actually deal with it. You've been my om........my girl for so long that I'm scared I won't know how to function without you." 

Dina could tell where Ellie was leading with her words but knew the alpha would never come out and say it to her. She was scared, just like Dina and the omega let her worse judgment get the best of her. 

"I'll always be your girl Ellie, always. No matter if we're apart, no matter who else is in our lives. I'm your girl and you're my best girl," Dina said

"I," Ellie looked confused. "What?" Her heart pounded in her chest and Dina watched as her pale skin flushed red. Dina knew what hold that small nickname had over her and only ever used it in a playful manner, rarely. 

"My best girl Ellie, the best. No matter what we face in life or what happens, you're my girl," Dina whispers. She moved closer to her, almost face to face and Ellie shuddered. She looked into her eyes, confused with a deep vulnerable look and Dina acted on it. With a lunge, Dina pressed her lips against Ellie's, surprising the alpha. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, the taste of each other mixing with the beer and something else that Dina couldn't exactly place. She felt herself running out of air and reluctantly pulled herself away from Ellie's lips, leaving the alpha dazed and out of breath.

They sat silently, breathing heavily and staring at each other. Dina watched thoughts spin in Ellie's head, looking deep in her eyes until the alpha spoke "Dina I," Ellie took a breath. "I love you." 

"Really," Dina whispered out faintly, almost shocked to hear it back with this meaning behind it. Ellie nodded. "You love me, Ellie?"

"So much Dina, so much," Ellie whispered, looking down at Dina's lips then back at her eyes. Dina crawled toward her and positioned herself on Ellie's lap, laying the alpha back against her pillows. Ellie looked up at her with vulnerable eyes and Dina almost wanted to pull back but decided against it. 

"How, how long have you loved me, Ellie," Dina said, running her hands under the alpha's shirt, against her stomach and abs. 

"So long Dina, so long," Ellie whispered and her breath hitched as Dina's fingers grazed against her chest. 

"Is that why you were jealous of Jesse?" Dina said, leaning down in the alpha's face. "Why you kept your distance when we were together?" 

"Yes," Ellie croaked out. Dina forced the alpha to look into her eyes, tilting her head upwards and staring into her eyes. "I couldn't, couldn't stand looking at you two together, thinking about you being with him and not me, I was so angry. I tried to keep my distance but it felt like my own personal torture whenever you invited me out. I can't say no to you."

  
“And I’d never want you to,” Dina said, leaning down and kissing Ellie deeply. The alpha’s hands went to her hips, gripping them tightly and Dina ground her hips against the girl under her. Ellie moaned into her mouth and raised one of her hands to Dina’s cheek, caressing it softly. 

  
  
Dina pryed herself away from Ellie’s lips and attached her own to the redhead’s neck, sucking hard. Ellie’s breath hitched and she moaned, thrusting her hips up towards the omega. Dina moaned loudly and stared into Ellie’s eyes. They paused for a moment, contemplating taking their relationship to another level, one they couldn’t come back from. Dina could tell Ellie was scared, hesitant but the omega couldn’t wait anymore.   
  


“Ellie, I want you to fuck me,” Dina whispered and Ellie growled loudly. She flipped the omega onto her back and they scrambled to get each other’s clothes off. Garments fell to the floors and Ellie attached her mouth to the omega’s chest, sucking and biting at her nipples. Dina felt the alpha’s throbbing heat against her inner thigh and moaned at the thought of having it in her finally. “Ellie, please.”   
  


The alpha growled and stuck her hand in between her partner’s legs, gently rubbing her clit and parting her opening. Dina gasped lightly, gripping her biceps tightly. She felt her muscles flex in her hands, almost in synch with her heavy breathing.   
  


“Seriously, I can’t wait anymore, I need you,” Dina pleaded and Ellie whined, giving in.   
  


“Tell me if I hurt you,” Ellie whispered and Dina nodded, the gentleness making her chest feel fuzzy.

Ellie kissed her softly, sinking into the action as she positioned her tip at Dina’s entrance. It pulsed against her and Ellie moaned as she pushed inside. Dina let out a squeal as Ellie sunk into her, stretching and filling her in spots she didn’t know she had. Once she finally bottomed out, they both let out a loud groan and panted heavily.   
  


“God, Dina, you, you’re so tight,” Ellie groaned. “Holy fuck.”   
  


“Ellie, Ellie move, please move,” Dina begged and the alpha obeyed. She pulled out slowly but gently, stopping once her tip was the only thing left inside and with all her force, slammed back in.   
  


Dina arched her back and screamed, leaving claw marks all down Ellie’s bare back. The alpha hissed in pain but continued with her pace, speeding up her thrusts ever so slightly. Dina felt Ellie graze against her spot with every deep push, taking her breath away each time.   
  


“Oh, Ellie! Ellie!” The omega moaned loudly, the sound of her voice echoing in the room and in Ellie’s head. She continued to pump her hips into the girl under her, switching her pace at one point to grind as deeply inside as she could. Dina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure overwhelmed her. “Oh you’re so good, you’re so good Ellie!”   
  


“Dina!” Was the only word Ellie could manage to say, only being able to focus on how hot and tight the omega was around her. The surrounding heat cut her off from anything else and she only felt Dina. “I, I’m gonna cum, Dina!”  
  


”Don’t, don’t stop Ellie, I’m cloooo-“ her words cut off with a loud squeal as the alpha sink her teeth in her neck but not hard enough to mate mark. “Ellie!”   
  


The alpha growled and came with a howl, forcing herself in as deep as she could go and holding herself there. She gave a few more heavy thrusts, grazing against the omega’s clit and pushing her over the edge. Dina was grateful she was on birth control, feeling Ellie pump into her with almost no sign of stopping. Except for her high pitched whine at the end and settling her weight on the omega. A few minutes passed and Dina felt Ellie’s arms wrap around her waist and her breathing settled gently, showing that she had fallen asleep. Dina waited a few more minutes or maybe an hour, she couldn’t tell. After that, she slowly shimmed her way out of the alpha’s embrace and quickly but silently got dressed.

Once she had gathered all her things, she sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the girl before her. She brushed some hair from Ellie's face and felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. With a whisper of "My best girl," she kissed Ellie once more, ignoring the tears rolling down her face, and headed out the door. She ignored her heart yelling at her to go back as she entered her car and slumped against the seat. Dina sobbed in the silence of her car, unable to pull herself together. She banged against her steering wheel and when she took a deep breath, she smelled the alpha on her. Dina screamed, trying to quiet herself with her jacket. She must have been there for another hour before casting one last look towards her alpha’s house and pulling off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me more Ellie/Dina ABO fics!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a second prequel chapter set during the night Dina left and maybe a third explaining how the dynamic between our girls got formed. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
